


Mutually Beneficial

by alchemicalTyphoon



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Heavy Angst, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemicalTyphoon/pseuds/alchemicalTyphoon
Summary: He got the love of his life back... only to see them happy with someone else. His heart, incomplete, craves their presence, and he knows one day, their presence alone won't be enough anymore...Inspired by a post.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	Mutually Beneficial

**Author's Note:**

> Am I here again with Asra angst? You bet your ass I am! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I also accidentally daddy kinked with Lucio! ᕕ( ᐛ;;;)ᕗ Don't worry though, there's a happy ending for a change haha.

With a dramatic sigh, the blonde draped himself over their shoulders, affectionately nipping at the back of their neck. They yelped in surprise and laughed as their futile attempt to ward him off only lead to him dragging them back down the bed. "Ya gotta leave me this early?", he whined, crawling on top of them as he barraged their face in sloppy kisses. "I have to open the shop. People are counting on my services", they giggled. They swatted half-hearted at his flesh arm, giving only token resistance as his hands moved down their body. He brushed past their core, caressing their inner thigh to their shuddering delight, before moving up again. They felt him stroke and push his fingers inside them and arched up, their eyes closed and lips parted. "Lucio... But we just-"

He cut them off with his mouth, his tongue hungry and greedy down their throat as they moaned his name. "Your body's honest", he smirked, wiggling wet, sticky fingers smugly in their face. Slowly, he brushed them over their bottom lip, his smirk widening as their lips parted fully, allowing him to insert a digit in their mouth. "Yesss... Suck them clean for daddy..." They held his gaze as they did what they were told, tasting themself and the come he'd left inside them from when they'd just woken up. Each finger he presented was dutifully sucked and lapped at to his growing pleasure, until all were cleaned to his standards.

"Good, good..." He kissed a line along their collarbone and went up, towards his favourite spot to mark them. They whimpered when he bit down, breathing evenly as they waited for him to let go. He let go slowly, and inspected his work, prodding at the site to evoke a quiet moan as they squirmed. That was the straw that broke the camel's back where his cock was concerned.

He pressed himself against them, making it clear how hard he was again. The gasp of surprise was endearing, and he squinted at them, humming smugly, and thrusting his hips at them to make sure they got the message. "Daddy was nice and woke you up very, very gently, won't you agree?" They swallowed hard, and nodded slowly. He nuzzled the side of their neck, causing them to turn and bare their unmarked side for him. "Bet you didn't keep track of how many times you came, didya?", he purred, feeling their pulse quicken against his lips. They swallowed again, stammering in reply. "N-no... I didn't. Didn't count... d-daddy..." When he chuckled, they sighed and shivered beneath him. "Daddy will forgive you if you're good... Now get on your stomach."

He lifted himself up just enough for them to turn around, but forcing them to brush themself against him. Lucio didn't lose a second pressing himself back on top of them, letting his erection settle in the cleft of their ass cheeks. They turned their head to look at him, the tip of their ear a bright red as he ground down with a little more force. "Spread your legs, baby", he crooned. "Yes, daddy", they answered, and made room for him. "So eager to please. Daddy likes that. A lot."

Lucio got up and sat on his knees between their legs. Grabbing tight onto their hips, he pulled them towards him, and positioned his cock with their wet entrance. He waited until they turned around, and grinned broadly. "Daddy wants to play a little rough... Maybe you'll have some difficulty walking when he's done. Is that okay?" He didn't think it possible, but they turned even redder. "Will you leave your come inside me, daddy?", they asked, timid. "Oh baby, daddy will give you _everything_ you can hold and _more_ ", he promised in a low purr. Their eyes widened and an eager smile formed on their lips. "Then, I'll take a carriage. I want to enjoy daddy's hard cock." That was all the consent he needed.

He thrust up and into them roughly, causing them to call out his name. Each subsequent thrust was accompanied by the sound of skin slapping against skin. Lucio drove into them as deep as he could before drawing back as far as possible and slamming into them again. His metal arm helped keep them on his cock while his other hand played with their clit. His name, along with other testaments of how good his cock felt inside them and how much they loved him and how he made them feel, was looped on repeat in their beautiful, out of breath voice. It rose up in pitch and speed as he fucked them to a climax. They squeezed him as he pulled backwards, and he met quite some resistance as he forced himself in again. He was unable to remain unaffected and after a few more thrusts, he came inside them. The spasms they rode out milked every drop of come out of him, and he lay on top of them, satisfied. For now.

As they both caught their breath, he dotted fluttering kisses at the back of their neck. "You okay, baby? Did I hurt you? Was I too rough?" They opened their eyes and looked at him, a satisfied smile forming. "That felt good", they breathed. "... Daddy...", they added with a small giggle. He buried his face in their back and laughed into their skin. "Love it when you call me that. Makes me wish I could fuck you the entire day just to hear you say that." He pressed some more kisses on their back, before they stirred.

"Lucio? I really do have to go now." He clung to them and whined. "But I don't wanna letcha go!", he complained, even as he got up with them. Once up, he drew them in his lap first, planting some last kisses on their back before he finally let them leave his lap. His cock slipped out of them, and they felt his come drip out of them between their legs, and on his cock and lap. "'Freshly fucked and dripping wet' suits you well, baby", he smirked, to their flustered embarrassment. They turned to get themself cleaned up and dressed, but were stopped by his hand holding their wrist.

"Please, Lucio, I'm going to be late...", they pleaded. They looked back at him, and he met them with a broad grin. He held their gaze and directed it to his lap. "Aren't you forgetting something? Didn't daddy teach you to clean up after yourself once playtime is over?" A hush fell over them, and they looked away, feeling a little guilty. He hummed in appreciation, tugging them back to him. They obeyed him, and lowered themself on their knees. Before he let them start, he lifted their face up by their chin. "Make sure to show daddy you swallow every drop. Daddy put a lot of love into making this, you know? And you don't want to hurt daddy's feelings, now do you?" They shook their head slowly. "No, daddy! I'll be good! I'll make sure to swallow every drop of your come!" He smiled broadly, and watched them get between his legs, and look up at him from beneath their eyelashes, their little pink tongue ready to lap up his come.

He directed them to spots, making them pause often to watch them swallow, stretching the process out. When they finished licking his lap clean and started on his cock with their mouth, it slowly hardened to their visible alarm. They pouted and faced him to say something, but he placed a finger on their lips. "Ah! You said you wanted to enjoy daddy's hard cock..." He lifted an eyebrow as he patted the bed, breaking into a grin when they complied...

\---

Thanks to Lucio's cock getting hard again during clean up and their own inability to say no when he suggested they go another round... and then one more round while they cleaned up in the baths and he distracted them by making them come to near-exhaustion... the sun was already almost at its highest point when he _finally_ let them go. But not before he had them promise to come to him immediately after getting back. As he'd warned, his rough pounding into them had made walking difficult, and they'd been forced to walk at a slower pace than they were used to. All that said, they still missed the feeling of getting fucked hard by him... 

The carriage slowed down, and the door opened. They thanked the driver, who promised to wait for them if they weren't ready by the time she was back later that day. In their head, they also thanked her for stopping the carriage so close to the entrance of the shop, courtesy of the lack of signage outside. Asra must have forgotten to put it outside again... along with the lantern. It worried them. He could be somewhat scattered, but he'd been a bit more forgetful as of late.

They climbed up step, keeping the wince off their face as the reminder of Lucio's near insatiable lust made itself known, and opened the door. "Asra? Sorry I'm late, but uh, I got... held up..." There was no reply. They closed the door behind them, muffling the busy noises from the street. "... Asra?" A flash of purple startled them, coiling and squeezing their arm urgently and stretching frantically in the direction of the reading room. "Okay, okay! Faust, I'm going, I'm going!", they exclaimed, urged forward. They felt a moment of panic, and rushed besides Asra when they saw his motionless form on the floor.

"ASRA!" Their hands were already filled with magic as they hovered over his form, trying to detect what was going on. They breathed a quiet sigh of relief when they found he was unconscious, but otherwise uninjured. "He's just unconscious, Faust. I'm going to make him comfortable, okay?" Faust wiggled in relief, and plopped herself near Asra's head. Grabbing some pillows and a blanket, they moved him in a more comfortable position on his side and checked his temperature, because the only logical explanation they could come up with for his collapse was if he was coming down with something.

After a few moments, they still couldn't tell if there was a difference. An annoyed huff escaped their nostrils, and they got down on their side. "Sorry for the weirdness", they mumbled, and pressed their foreheads together, hoping that might do the trick. They were pleased to find he was indeed running hotter, but it was such a minimal difference, they were still none the wiser as to what was going on.

\---

While they pondered, Asra's eyes fluttered open slowly without them noticing. He saw them with their eyes closed, deep in thought. "No physical injuries, so that's one thing off the list. No fever, so a cold or something is unlikely. Could be illness without fever? What else, what else? Blood pressure? Anemia? Have to ask Julian about that, but he's in Nevivon... maybe contact Portia through water? But she hasn't covered that yet... Could still try..." They frowned, grinding their teeth audibly through the quiet sobbing breath they took. "What else? What _else_? Come on! Think already! _Think_! What are you missing? What the _fuck_ is going on with you, Asra...", they whispered, a wisp of perplexed defeat cracking through.

"... That was a bad word", he managed to croak. Their eyes flew open. "Oh! Asra! Thank goodness! You're awake!" With regret, he detected hints of red in their eyes. He reached out to pluck a strand of hair out of their face, tucking it behind their ear. His finger tips lingered, and he felt his heart strengthen. They made to get up, their hands reaching out to help him as well, but he shook his head. Closing his eyes, he whispered: "Can we stay like this? I..." He swallowed, breathing slowly, and he heard them mimic his rhythm. Their small hand rested on his own, the one he'd left resting over their ear, and they pressed it against their face. He was grateful for the surge of energy he received from this act, but it reminded him once again that their love wasn't meant for him.

Slowly, he started to feel more like himself. When he opened his eyes again, he looked straight into theirs, filled with concern. "Hey..." The smile he got in return didn't quite reach their concerned eyes. "'Hey' yourself", they whispered back, squeezing his hand briefly. In the quiet that followed, he averted his gaze, his eyes resting on the achingly empty shallow space between their collarbones.

_You should be wearing the necklace I made...  
_

Another moment passed...

"... I..."

_'I' what? 'I' wish? 'I'... wish I hadn't left? 'I'... wish I'd stayed? 'I'... wish I'd told you more? 'I'... wish I'd fought harder for your love?...  
_

_'I' what,... exactly?...  
_

He looked at them and smiled, knowing they saw through his facade. "... Never mind. It's... it's irrelevant. I'm fine now. Let's get off the floor before we catch a cold." They kept their hold on his hand, staring at him, studying him with concern. He swallowed away a lump as they absentmindedly soothed the knuckle of his pinky finger. "... Ah... Can I have my hand back?..." He blinked rapidly, forcing the beginning blur away even as his own lungs betrayed him, forcing him to inhale deeply. "Please?..." His voice sounded just a touch broken, and he prayed they were too preoccupied with looking to notice how he sounded.

The silence stretched on, before they finally let out a small sigh, and let go of his hand... only to reach out and stroke him softly, from his head to his ear, tucking away the wild strands of hair in the process. Exactly like they used to do, every morning he woke up, from the day they shared a bed together, up until that regretful day when he left them crying behind the shop door, and didn't turn back around until it was too late.

They scooted closer, until he was able to catch glimpses of the bite marks Lucio no doubt had left on them under their shifting golden collar. He didn't resist when they pulled him in their embrace; he was done fighting, done struggling, done denying. They pulled him even closer, to their heart, and he heard the steady rhythm of a heartbeat that should have completed his, if only he'd stayed...

When finally they spoke, their voice sounded like they'd been crying, even though they'd been laying there in complete silence. "You're not okay, Asra." It was a statement. "... No... I'm not...", he admitted. Defeated. "It's something magical. Something to do with me." More statements. "... Hm... What makes you think that?" The breath they took shook their entire body, and they tightened their hold on him. "Because. This isn't the first time you collapsed. That was after I moved into the palace. Away from you. When you went out on journeys, you'd always come back looking like you were on the brink of collapse. If I come help in the shop, you're fine. But if I don't see you at least once in two weeks, I find you asleep or in a pillow pile. And when you collapse, Faust never seeks out anyone else when this happens! And I don't want to pretend like I'm all that important! But you always miraculously recover when I'm around!" Their voice had slowly risen in pitch and speed as they spoke, breaking somewhere along the way. They took a few breaths before they continued, sounding small and lost. "And what about the white elephant in the room? Because it's been nagging me since I found out I died. Am I just supposed to accept that it's... _perfectly_ _normal_ for a total stranger to take care of someone for _three whole years_? To teach them how to be human from scratch? You. Me... It's connected, isn't it?"

He didn't answer. They nudged him, to face them. His heart felt like the Devil himself had torn into it when he looked up and saw them crying silently. "It was you." Another statement. He nodded imperceptibly, and finally pulled them into his arms as they both grieved in silence for something that had died before it had a chance to live. Despite the sorrow, it felt freeing to finally acknowledge the secret he'd been carrying these past years and the words just tumbled out of his mouth. 

"We knew _of_ each other for almost six years. We danced around one another for three; we cherished each other for three... three years that felt too short." He paused, feeling them shift closer him. "Then the plague broke out. I wanted to leave; you were adamant about staying. You wanted to help... We fought... It was ugly. And... I... you were... I... heard... I was... And... I should have..." He took a few moments to unblur his vision, to get his breathing under control. His voice cracked when he spoke again. "I could hear you behind _that_ door. I should have come back in. But I was so, so angry you wouldn't listen. You wouldn't think of your own safety... And I left you here to cry alone." He sniffed as he inhaled, stroking their hair and back. "When I got word you died, I didn't want to believe. But I came back to an empty shop. You'd left a letter and your necklace, the one you never took off. Because you said it reminded you of me and you wanted me close to you when I wasn't around." He paused, taking a shuddering breath as he finally allowed himself to cry. "I went to the Lazaret. I followed the traces of your magic. I dug into the ashes of the dead- I dug until my fingers bled. All I found was your skull and some pieces of charred bone."

He tightened his hold on them, reliving the moment he finally understood what his anger and stubbornness had cost him. "It was so unfair. And I... I _missed_ you. I missed you _so much_ . In six years you'd become my entire world and in one stupid, angry decision, you were _gone_." He created a little space between the two of them, wiping away their tears and his own. "I did many things I'm not proud of. Lead good people down horrid paths. I took your agency away from you when I brought you back. My grief doesn't excuse any of it. But I was in so much pain when I lost you and I just wanted the pain to end." They said nothing, touching their brow against his as they kept crying their silent tears.

"I _needed_ you back, so during the Masquerade I struck my own bargain. I would have paid _anything_ if it meant I'd get you back; _half_ my heart for _all_ of you was a cheap price." He smiled ruefully through his tears. The mark on his chest glowed brightly under his shirt for an instance. "When you came back, you didn't remember who you were. You didn't remember me. A blank slate... But I didn't care. I was so happy you were alive again... So when I figured out telling you about the past would render you catatonic, I... made peace with it." He placed his hand on the side of their head and stroked their cheek with his thumb. His gaze softened and turned wistful. "Even if you'd never love me back, even if I have to lock this away because you found someone else to love, at least you were alive for me to love at a distance. That's more than I could ask for." Quietly, he added: "Please don't think badly of me. I just didn't know what else to do..."

"But that's not all of it, is it?", they said quietly. He smiled like a gambler out of luck. "I won't burden you", he said. There was a finality in the way he said it, but they scoffed through their tears. "Oh? Like taking care of me for three years wasn't a burden for you?" He shook his head. "I struck that bargain willingly; I bore responsibility for you. This is different; you'd be left fixing the mess _I_ made."

Closing their eyes, they took a measured breath. They opened them again, and despite looking disheveled from the crying they'd done, the determination was clear in their eyes. "Asra, let me decide that for myself", they said. His will to protest died with their painfully gentle ' _please?_ '.

"... You always were too kind for this world, little hummingbird..." He realised too late he'd slipped up and called them by the pet name he'd always use. They went still, blushing quietly, but with a smile badly hidden just underneath. "Ah... anyway... being near you helps best..."

They squirmed even closer to him. "Then... how about you stay at the castle from now on? There's more than enough space. We'd be able to walk or ride a carriage to the shop together. Everyone else is already staying there anyway. And I'm sure Faust wouldn't mind not having the noodle across half of Vesuvia to reach me in case... something happens." The gentle way they were prodding and enticing him was adorable. He'd been hesitant about staying at the castle, for a number of reasons, but he knew he was slowly running out of options. His long silence turned their expression slowly into a worried half-frown, and they hesitantly cupped his face with one hand, whispering: "Asra. You're my friend, the first friend I can remember. And I _do_ love and care for you. Just like you never thought I was a burden, I'd _never_ think of you as one either. It's my turn to take care of you. So let me. Please?"

How could he say no to such earnestness?

\---

He barely made it to the bottom. Panting, Asra dragged himself into the alcove next to the first floor flight of stairs. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, and the tremors in his arms and legs seemed to be ever present. And he still had another set to go before he reached the ground floor. Faust slithered beside him, flicking her tongue in his direction, and wiggled anxiously. _Find friend???_ He took a deep breath before he answered. "No Faust. Later."

His familiar wasn't happy at his slow rate of recovery. _Now??????_ She wiggled with barely restrained intensity. He stared at his hands. The tremors were still there. Faust had enough of his stubbornness. _Find friend!_ She took off grumbling, leaving him with his own thoughts.

He'd already noticed being near them didn't cut it anymore. Their presence kept him going, but once they left, it didn't take long for him to feel himself weakening. The mounting exhaustion had crept up on him. He thought he'd be fine, as long as he avoided more strain. When they weren't around, he made sure to refrain from magic, which pained him. It was hard getting anything done without magic, but he'd been able to subtly direct others to do things for him. He wasn't sure how long he could keep up the act though; Nadi was already starting to raise her eyebrows when he asked her to do something for him.

"Winded?" Asra cursed up a proverbial storm, fell out of the alcove onto the floor, leaving him shaking like a newborn fawn. The culprit, one count Lucio, at least had the decency to look taken aback. Doing his best to mask his own weakness, he glared at him as he got back up. "Do you just enjoy causing people heart attacks?" 

Lucio's features turned into a sneer. "Maybe don't let your guard down!" They stared at each other, matching glare with sneer. To his surprise, the count looked away first with a pout. "I didn't mean to do that, yanno." Asra's eyebrow slowly disappeared under his hair. That was so unexpected, he needed a moment to reply. "Okay... No harm done... Where did you even learn to thread that softly?" His eyes went to the other man's boots that should have made very loud clicking sounds on the tile floor. His gaze was followed, and Lucio looked back with an air of smug superiority. "Being quiet is the best way to slit an enemy's throat before combat happens."

Asra blinked. "That's-..."

"-Genius? Smart? It's smart right? Didn't expect that, didya? Hah!", he grinned eagerly, but quickly schooled it into a measured calm. "So...This..." His golden claws gesticulated at him as his icy blue eyes bored down him. "... it's magic, right? Struck a bad bargain?"

The words struck him like a slap to the face, and already teetering on exhaustion, Asra was unable to remain calm. " _'Bad bargain'_? YOU! YOU ARE LUCKY THEY LOVE- I WOULD MAKE THAT TRADE. _EVERY. SINGLE. TIME._ FOR THEM!!!" He wanted to shout more at the man who somehow charmed his slimy way into their heart, but the short outburst left him drained, leaving him to lean against the wall, glaring daggers beneath his sweat damp hair.

Lucio surprised him for the second time today. "Okay! Okay! I getcha! I made an oopsie! Bad word choice!". It was obvious he intended to make calming motions, but the way he flailed his arms about suggested he was preparing for combat. Another silence fell, and Lucio slowly lowered his arms to clasp them in front of him, while he caught his breath again.

"Anyway..." The blonde fidgeted with his claws while waiting for Asra to look - _glare_ \- at him. "Being around them isn't doing it anymore. You need more. Am I right?" Asra squinted at him, half-suspicious, half-surprised. Lucio rolled his eyes, scoffing. "Oh come off it! I _have_ eyes yanno? I'm aware some things sail overhead, but I lived with the consequences of... _costly_ bargains for the better part of my life. I recognise the symptoms if nothing else." He sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Gimme _some_ credit here, Asra...", he muttered in annoyance.

"So-...?" Lucio immediately interjected. "No, they haven't said a thing. But they are _adorably bad_ at lying. And from there it was just a matter of piecing things together." Asra pushed himself off the wall, drawing himself up. "Well? Did you just seek me out to gloat?"

"Oh. My. God! Can't you just believe I'm trying to do something _good_ here?!", he growled in frustration. Asra was unimpressed. Closing his eyes and combing his flesh hand through his hair, Lucio took a deep breath and composed himself. "Listen. I love them. I love my little sugar cookie. I want them to be happy. So I'm doing my grandest best to make them as happy as a clam." He frowned, inspecting his claws nervously as he continued. "Which means, I'm tryna do better. For them. Because it makes them happy. I like when they're happy. I don't want to see them sad. And they'd be sad without you." He gestured wildly, his nose wrinkling in annoyance at having to explain himself. "So. Yanno?! Let them help! I hate to admit it, but you're important to them.... Too." He grimaced, crossing his arms and leaning slightly away from him. " _Second_ important. You can be second important. Because _I'm_ the _first_ important. You can't be the first important, because I'm already first important. Remember that."

Asra's eyebrows were firmly lodged behind his hair. Did Lucio just suggest what he thought he'd suggested? The blonde threw him an exasperated look while eyeing him up and down. "You don't look so hot", he stated, advancing on him.

Before he could react, Lucio picked him up in a fireman carry over his unarmoured shoulder and set a brisk pace. "Lucio! What the fuck?!", Asra yelled. "Pipe down! I'm taking you to our wing", he answered with authority. Asra heard him mutter something about ' _goddamn magical bullshit denial nonsense ya think these welps would learn a thing from my mistakes_ ', before he paused for a beat to open and close a bedroom door.

Asra was dumped unceremoniously on his back on a gigantic bed, jostling the occupant to a startled, sleepy yawn. They sat up, bleary-eyed, their hair draped around their nude form like a half-cape made of brown silk. Their neck and shoulders were liberally decorated with bite marks in varying stages of healing.

"Daddy?", they called out, facing him. His mouth turned dry. He saw Lucio from his peripherals, smirking at him as he smoothly sat himself behind them. He held Asra's gaze, who noticed that he'd somehow taken off his boots, cape, and armoured layer of his metal arm while he'd been gawking at their naked form. Their soft cry of aroused pleasure grabbed the attention of both his heads, causing Lucio's smirk to widen, and widen even more when Asra noticed where on their body the metal arm was. The heaving of their chest coincided with the movements of Lucio's metal arm, and the thought of what it was doing to make them throw their head back as they sang quietly, did nothing but shrink the available space in his pants.

"Baby, do you remember what daddy said last night?", he purred. "Ah... Daddy would do... anything... to make me... happy?", they panted, while rocking themself against his arm with their eyes closed. Lucio kept getting more smug, kissing the crook of their exposed neck. "And what did you answer when daddy wanted to know what would make you happy?" They both waited on them as they cried out their climax. "I... _Asra_... I want Asra _too_!" There was no denying the longing with which they'd uttered his name, much to Lucio's chagrin and his own amusement. "... And what did daddy promise you, baby?" They hummed with a happy grin, giggling a little as their ear was nibbled at, before they answered. "Daddy... you said I could have him. Because he'd make me happy..." The last syllable of their sentence turned into a loud, cock-hardening moan Asra would have recognised as them having a particularly good orgasm. They leaned against Lucio, their hand reaching for, and finding his straining erection behind fabric. As the count groaned with his closed eyes, Asra saw their small hand stroking him through the fabric. He bit his lower lip, wanting that hand wrapped around his own length.

"Daddy... I want to feel daddy's cock inside me... I want to feel you come inside me... Please, daddy? I _need_ you inside me... _Please_?" Asra had never heard them like this. And he was baffled by how hard their... utter _brattiness_ made him. Through gritted teeth, Lucio managed to groan: "I thought you wanted Asra?" Their giggle was delightfully full of mischief. "Can't I have both? Can't I love both? Daddy's cock _and_ Asra's cock?"

Looking Asra directly in the eyes, he said: "What do you say, Asra? They clearly want us _both_ to give them dick. At the same time." At the mention of his name, their eyes fluttered open. "... What?..." When their eyes finally focused on him, they turned a beet-red. "Asra?!" Their reaction only made him harder. Lucio chuckled smugly. "Found him almost passed out near the stairs. But his cock works." He shot Lucio an unamused level glare, who merely smirked at him, unfazed. "Seems like he needs more than _just_ being near you, baby... So... Go on, baby...", he said quietly, his confident smirk momentarily interrupted by a flicker of insecurity and fear.

In that flicker of time, Asra understood the amount of growth Lucio had gone through to get here, to this exact moment. Where despite their shared history, he was willing to keep a lid on his own ego for someone else. To put someone else's needs before his own, and leave himself vulnerable to potential loss. Something his old self would, _could_ neverhave done, let alone even considered.

They turned themself around to face Lucio, eyes wide with adoration and a smile to best the sun. "Really?", they whispered, unable to believe their luck. Lucio pressed a kiss against their temple. "Gwa'an! Ask him." He slipped his fingers out of them, and nudged them with a playful prod with his other hand towards Asra, who still hadn't moved.

They scooted closer to him, and sat kneeling beside him. Growing slightly self conscious once they noticed their own nudity next to Asra's own fully clothed self, they brought their legs closer together, avoiding looking directly at his face or his undeniable arousal. "Hey", they said gently, blushing and with hope fluttering high. He reached out, letting their hair slip through his fingers like water. "'Hey' yourself." His hand tentatively rested on top of theirs, and he drew circles with his thumb as he waited patiently for them speak.

"... I'd just want to be able to love both of you... You're both very important to me... Will you let me love you, too?" They swallowed nervously. "I know this wasn't exactly what you had in mind, but..." Their voice trembled a little and they sounded so scared when they asked him: "... Can we maybe try?"

He tugged one of their hands to him, brushing his lips against the back and placing light kisses on their knuckles to their barely contained delight. "I already gave you _one_ half my heart. The _other_ half was just waiting for you to _finally_ claim it."

They turned a deep shade of crimson, from the tips of their ears, to their chest, all the way to their toes. But they came closer to him, bending over him, laying claim over his lips with a delicately chaste kiss that left them even more shy. He felt a lot better already.

"Can I get more?", he grinned slowly. They smiled, their lips finding his again, and he parted theirs and slipped his tongue between. When they came up for air, they looked mildly disorientated to his delight. They sat back up, hands hesitating as they lingered around the hem of his shirt, but he nods reassuringly at them, and they help him out of his shirt. Their fingertips lingered over the spot where his mark is, and they bend down to kiss it; it makes his breath hitch. He lifted up their head by their chin, and with gentle insistence pulled them in for another kiss. His hands traced down their bare skin, sending them shuddering and sighing into his mouth, until they reached their hips. He guided them to straddle him, and as he did, someone undid his pants, freeing his poor member from the suffocating confines of fabric. They sat with their slit pressed just behind his cock, making it wet with their juices.

"I think you mentioned wanting my cock?", he teased. They looked down and bit their lip. When they glanced back at him, he slowly grinned, thrusting his hips up just enough for them to feel his cock slip against them. "Oh!" Their exclamation of surprise made him want them now, but he waited as they slid forward, and then, somehow, managed to align their entrance with his tip, taking all of him in as they slid themself slowly back down again. They closed their eyes once they've taken all of him in, and exhaled, their expression as ecstatic as he felt. "Good? It doesn't hurt?" They shook their head as they experimented with riding him slowly, clearly enjoying his cock if the way they started clenching around him, and the soft noises of pleasure was anything to go by. Resting his hands lightly on their hips, Asra gently started to match their pace, mesmerised by the view he had of his cock, wet from their juices, slipping slowly in and out of their soft, pliant body. They sang his name in their quiet little moans as he helped them to a lovingly gentle climax, leaving them draped over his chest, with his cock still hard and enveloped by their heat.

"Hummingbird... can I come inside you?", he asked, needing all his willpower to keep himself from moving. They nodded, their voice breathy. "Please... I want your come inside me, Asra." He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. "... Can I be a little rough?" They nodded again, trembling with anticipation. " _Anything_. Fuck me, Asra. Fuck me _hard_." One of his arms snaked over their back; the other went just below the small of their back. His heart pounded in his chest. "Brace yourself", he whispered, closing his eyes.

It was the first time he'd taken them this roughly. They were louder and sounded shrill, but not in pain, when he thrust up into them. When they moaned loudly for more, for harder, he obliged them, his movements increasingly more aggressive under their cries towards a climax. Their heat clenching around his cock and their voice calling for him made him feel so _alive_ again. When he made them come a second time, they were breathless, but kept moaning softly as he fucked them until all of his come was spilled inside them. He only stopped once his cock had gone soft, both of them exhausted at this point.

Once again, he was out of breath. But this time around, he was recovering. He'd be fine, because this time, he knew what to do in case of emergency.

\---

As he lay there, basking in the energy he'd been flooded with, Lucio, all properly dressed again, made his way to the bed. He lowered himself carefully on the bed to avoid waking up the sleeping form laying on top of him. Asra watched as he smiled and sighed like a love struck fool while tucking some strands of hair behind their ear, and leaning over to press his lips against their temple. He nodded at Asra and made to leave, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. Lucio quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "They were the only one to look for me when I was stuck. They believed I could change, demanding I do better. They're why I'm here, able to try and fix my mistakes, to do better. Without you, they wouldn't be here." He looked at this claws. "They want you too and you make them happy. Anything for their happiness." Asra stared at him. "... I... misjudged you. Thank you, for this, Lucio." A blush crept over his pale skin. "Ah... Hah... Yeah... Anyway... I have some extremely boring meetings to go to. I'll be back later. To discuss where this goes." Lucio stalked off without making a sound, other than the soft click of the bedroom door closing, leaving Asra to his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [iasdelle's post](https://vesuviasfastestcourier.tumblr.com/post/190382683017/whispers-you-cant-stop-me-im-working-on-it) about Asra's deal giving him heart problem if the MC doesn't end up with him. 
> 
> I hope I managed to make Lucio halfway decently likeable without OOC-ing him too much 🤔. Also forgive my lack of Jersey accent knowledge 8D;;;;! 
> 
> As always, you are of course welcome to yell at/with me ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ! Srsly, I like hearing ya thoughts :)!


End file.
